


City Life

by StudentOfEtherium



Series: Femslash February 2021 [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Kirigiri
Genre: Dissociation, F/F, Femslash February, Flowers, this seems like selfcest but it isn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 01:06:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29198829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StudentOfEtherium/pseuds/StudentOfEtherium
Summary: Kyoka adjusts.Day four - Flower
Relationships: Kirigiri Kyoko/Kyoka
Series: Femslash February 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137899
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	City Life

“Kyoko?”

The violet-haired detective looked up from her book. “Yes?”

“What’s your favorite kind of flower?”

Kyoko hummed to herself as she put her book down on the table next to her. “Well… It’s not exactly an uncommon answer, but I’ve always loved roses. Why?”

Several feet away, another girl was seated. She looked like a copy of Kyoko in every possible way. The same violet hair, the same stern face, the same stiff posture. Identical in every aspect.

Except one.

Where Kyoko Kirigiri wore gloves, covering her hands, hiding them from the world’s eyes, Kyoka’s were unblemished. Thus, they were uncovered. Those uncovered hands were, at the moment, tending to a number of flowers sitting on a windowsill nearby.

“Oh well, these are in bloom now. Soon, I’ll be planting some new ones. I want to include something you’ll like. Is there anything else you’d like me to include?” 

Kyoko stood up and walked to the window. She gazed at the flowers Kyoka was already caring for. After several minutes, she returned to her seat. “What about lavender? I’ve always loved the smell.” Kyoka nodded. “Lavender is lovely.”

From there, the room fell silent, as each became busy with. Kyoko was busy reading her book and Kyoka made use of the time by tending to other plants around the room. They were everywhere in the small library. Shelves that didn't have books on them served host to pots of various sizes. The tables, too, had a number of pots on them and the floor had several larger pots on the ground. Taken in together, they flooded the room in color. Kyoka had spent countless hours maintaining them.

She finished in the library and, after checking with Kyoko, left, entered the hall, which had several flower pots hanging from the ceiling, each with vines drooping off the sides. She walked further down the hall until she came to the main room. That room, like the others, had a number of plants scattered about.

Kyoka took a breath. Despite the confinement, she felt more comfortable here than outside in the city. The walls of the apartment felt less suffocating than the skyscrapers of the city, and the plants covering the apartment played a big part in that. It made her feel at home, like she was in a place far from any metallic hellscapes or the inescapable noise of city life. It was something she could lose herself in.

“Kyouka?”

The plant girl snapped back to attention. “Oh, Kyoko. Sorry, how long have you been standing there?” She nodded. “A few minutes. I wasn't sure if I should.” Kyoka shook her head. “It would've been fine. I'm like that sometimes. The city clouds my head a bit.” She walked over to the couch and took a seat. Kyoko followed, taking a seat next to her. “Maybe we should take a break from the city, then. I could take some time off work and we could go for a vacation. Rent a cabin in the woods and spend some time out there.” Kyoka smiled, but sighed. “I'd love to, but I can't imagine leaving my plants behind. I can't leave them alone for a weekend, let alone more.”

“Well, then we can leave Makoto a key and he can deal with this. I think this is something you need.” Kyoka groaned. “I don't know if I could trust him.” Kyoko grabbed Kyoka’s hand. “I know how important they are to you. If I didn't think Makoto could handle it, I wouldn't suggest this.” Kyoka gripped Kyoko’s hand. “Fine. Maybe.”

“Oh, how long was I out, by the way?” Kyoko looked uncertain. “I don't know when that started, but it's been a few hours since I last talked to you.” Kyoka nodded and sighed. “So I was out for a few hours, then. It's late, then. Would explain why I'm so suddenly exhausted.” Kyoko stood up, still holding Kyoka's hand. “Let's just go to bed early, then. We can discuss this more in the morning.” Kyoka stood up and followed. It wasn't long before both were asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> this one is kinda bad idk. these two are harder to write together than i expected


End file.
